pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TamagotchiTownRockz Style)
TamagotchiTownRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Torchic (Pokemon) *Joy - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Phil Collins *Bing Bong - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Waddle (Sitting Ducks) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Jangles' Fear - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Anger Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TamagotchiTownRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TamagotchiTownRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TamagotchiTownRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TamagotchiTownRockz Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse We Should Cry *Inside Out (TamagotchiTownRockz Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TamagotchiTownRockz Style) - Ludwig Von Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (TamagotchiTownRockz Style) - Phil Collins Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TamagotchiTownRockz Style): Sally Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (TamagotchiTownRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Joy Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Anger Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Riley Anderson Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bing Bong Category:TamagotchiTownRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG